


Literally

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: When it comes to Viktor, things happen to Hermione figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Birthday Soirée 2020





	Literally

When Hermione initially heard whinnying somewhere near, she chalked it up to an oddity in her dreams somehow. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep again, she heard the noise once again, and her eyes opened completely. Wherever it was coming from, it was not simply in her head or dreams. 

The brunette swiftly sat up in her bed, the covers bunching up around her waist as she looked around her room cautiously. Nothing appeared out of place, so if there was an intruder they hadn’t reached her room. Whoever was trespassing messed with the right witch today. 

She procured her wand and moved as quietly as possible. Her senses were on high alert with every step she took; her mind wandered frantically with questions. Who was in her home? How did they get past her intricate wards? Why would someone attempt a break-in at this ungodly hour? Where the bloody hell was Crookshanks?

Hermione inhaled deeply and released it to calm her nerves and thoughts. She was beginning to panic like Ron and Harry—she loved them dearly, but their sass and anxiety in situations like this wouldn’t help in the slightest. She needed constant vigilance. 

She crept down the corridor of her home, gathering her surroundings quickly. There was no sign of movement or anything out of place thus far, and Hermione didn’t know whether she was relieved or wary of what that could mean. Perhaps she had been hallucinating and scared herself awake for nothing. 

Until a neigh reached her ears louder than before. 

Gripping her wand tighter, Hermione checked all the rooms leading up to her living room. While the sound was unmistakable, there wasn’t a sign of life anywhere else in her home. She ran her fingers through her curls and huffed. What in Godric’s name was going on around here? 

Her question had been answered by another sound. Though this time it didn’t sound similar to a horse. In fact, it sounded more like a certain Bulgarian.

“Chestit Rojden den, Herm-own-ninny!”

The brunette released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and slapped her forehead at Viktor’s antics. Who knew what the man was conjuring in that head of his. With horse noises accompanying him, Hermione debated on whether she wanted to find out what was going on or not. 

At the same time, Hermione froze as her mind processed the translation of his words. It was her birthday. How could she possibly forget her own birthday? Auror missions hadn’t been stressful as of late, and nothing was amiss in her life as far as she knew. Still in partial disbelief, Hermione shook her head and peered through the window blinds in her living room to see what or who Viktor had with him to cause such noises. 

Of course it was obvious what Viktor had by his side given the noises it made, but nothing was impossible when magic was involved. And seeing what she knew to be true didn’t make it easy to accept. 

In her front lawn Viktor stood tall and proud with a grin stretching on his face. He was dressed casually in a short-sleeved, navy T-Shirt and light blue denim jeans. His arm rested against the back of a large, majestic horse. Its palomino fur brightened from the rays of the sun, and it tapped its hoof against the dirt and grass. The biggest significant feature on the horse happened to be a scarlet-colored ribbon that was wrapped around the striking animal’s withers. He didn’t...

“Damn you, Viktor,” Hermione said with a sigh. Even if the gesture was sweet, Hermione couldn’t let it slide; no one received any mercy when Hermione unleashed her wrath and potential. 

She tidied up the place as best and Muggle-y as she could in order to take her mind off things. Once she took care of that little issue, Hermione stepped into her slippers and headed out the front door. Fortunately, her pajamas—consisting of a large, violet T-Shirt that fell off her shoulder and fluffy black shorts—were suited for the temperature rising from the sun. 

Viktor’s eyes swept over her appearance, and he tilted his head in a curious manner. “Is that vot you’re vearing for your birthday?” he asked. 

“Better than my birthday suit,” Hermione muttered to herself before clearing her throat and meeting Viktor’s soft eyes. How did someone who looked so intimidating with his tall stature have a softness that could even quell a raging pixie? “I was sleeping, Viktor,” she explained. “I haven’t begun my morning routine yet.” 

Viktor clasped his hands behind his back and glanced towards the ground. Hermione knew he did that when he was disappointed in himself. Her heart couldn’t bear it if he felt that way because he wanted to surprise her on her birthday. It was a much better gesture than if he’d literally popped into her room or home. Fred and George had yet to understand that no matter how many hexes she sent their way.

Stepping towards Viktor, Hermione reached out and caressed his arm gingerly. “I should get started on that, actually. Merlin knows who might arrive and bombard me with happy birthday greetings or some surprise. One is enough for me, thank you.”

Her words brought out a small smile from the Bulgarian, and he nodded with more cheer than he had moments prior. 

“I shall vait for your return then, Herm-Own-Ninny,” he said. 

Hermione returned the nod and smiled before glancing at the horse. “Care to explain why you brought a horse as part of this surprise birthday visit, Viktor?”

“You once said you vonted to go horseback riding to remind you of your childhood,” he answered as if it were obvious. “Now you vill be able to venever please.” 

She shook her head with amusement. She should have known better, but the witch did not think that Viktor would take her thoughts literally when they were hanging out. The kind gesture had made her heart race in more ways than she’d like to have had. Regardless, Hermione had to freshen up if she didn’t want to be caught off guard again. 

Hermione squeezed his arm and began to walk backwards. “I won’t be long,” she said, “so make sure that ribbon is gone from that horse’s body when I return, please?” 

Viktor grasped Hermione’s hand before she was completely away from him, leaned forward, and kissed her knuckled swiftly. “You haff my vord,” he said. He then released her hand, and Hermione hurried back into her home to get back on track with her typical mornings. Except this wasn’t a typical morning. It was her birthday, and a horse was waiting for her in her front yard with a friend who made her heart skip a beat. 


End file.
